


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 5)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: Regina thinks you're easily replaceable and wants you out of the bed + breakfast. You have other plans.}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 5)

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm home sick, trying to nurse this fever and cough. And yet I still find myself here at this dang keyboard, hehe. Thanks for being patient.. hope this keeps y'all on your toes!)

CHAPTER 5: Stressed, desserts, stressed, desserts...

The clock display in your car reads 2:33pm by the time you pull into your reserved parking spot at the apartment complex. You are still in your car seat, not moving, just looking ahead.

_A lot has happened today. _

You pick up your phone, which has been charging in the console next to you, and check the messages Laney had sent you during your drive.

'_Are you home et?' _

_'*yet' _

_'Please tell me you suckerpunched that bitch' _

You furrow your eyebrows, confused.

_Oh,_ you remember now. You had texted Laney after leaving the bed + breakfast and vented how Regina treated you all day, especially what happened at the front door.

You begin typing back:

_'I'm home, and no, I did not suckerpunch that bitch. Almost did though.' _

You laugh to yourself, grab your bag, turn off the car and hop out, slamming the door behind you. Clicking on the lock button, you hear it lock successfully and begin walking up the steps to your room. Inserting your key, you turn the knob and open the door. Once in, you immediately move to the kitchen where you grab a glass and wine bottle, and begin pouring. A few moments pass and you're laying down on your couch, wine glass in hand, remote control in the other, flipping through channels on your tv. You land on something that looks half-way decent and take a sip of wine.

_*ring ring*_

You sit up on your couch, wondering where you put your phone. Getting up and walking over to your tote bag, you look inside and pull out the screaming device. You don't recognise the number.

Hitting answer, you put it up to your ear and go:

"Hello?"

A few beats later:

"_?"

Bobby.

You feel faint already, not expecting him to call you.

_How did he get my number? Oh, wait, he's technically my boss in the kitchen, plus, he probably asked Flora for it._

"Bobby? Hi." You greet him, finding the couch and sitting back down, only this time, a little bit less relaxed than when you first sat down.

"Listen, I just firstly wanted to apologise for what happened today."

_What is this boy getting at? _

"Regina, and all." _Ah, well I suppose that answers my question._

"Oh." You manage to say, not sure what else to tell him.

"It's okay, Bobby." You finally say.

"Except, it's not okay," he retorts back.

No one says anything after that, so you decide to break the awkward pause.

"Well, trust me, I'll be fine. I come back tomorrow morning so-"

Bobby interrupts.

"Actually, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." You hear him sigh quietly to himself and your hands begin to clam up again. Has he finally and officially decided to fire you? Is this why he's calling you? To tell you that you can't work at the b&b any longer? You've just started! And phoning someone is the least professional way at going about it.

You ball up your hands and prepare for the worst...

"How would you feel about living here?"

_Oh, this was_ not _what I was expecting_.

"Living? At the b&b?!" Your mind races, trying to piece all of the puzzle pieces together in your head.

"Yeah," he goes, his voice trailing. He speaks up again with, "we'd have a room here for you, and you would get paid for not just cooking but cleaning, as well." There's chatter in the background; someone else is with Bobby, Flora or Richard, perhaps. _Hopefully not Regina._

"Basically, we're asking if you'd like to be our maid?" Bobby asks you, and you feel yourself grow hot from the suggestion. _Maid?!_

You find your voice and speak up. "I mean, I still have this apartment here and.." you trail off, not entirely sure what to say next.

"That's okay! You can still keep the apartment," he speaks up. "You can just go back home on the days you don't work, but Flower-" you realize this is his nickname for Flora- "absolutely adores you! She's running low on maids so I imagine she could really use you."

"Plus," he continues, "Regina suggested this idea! How smart is she?!"

_Oh, no. Regina?! This can't be good! She _must_ have something planned. _

Sitting uneasily on the couch, you begin to ponder the inevitable. _Regina may possibly try to get me fired. How genius and utterly conniving of her! _

"Um, that's cool." You finally blurt out.

_No, NOT cool! If the she-witch planned this, of COURSE she has some kind of plan up her sleeve. DON'T DO IT. _

Instead, you say:

"I'll do it."


End file.
